This application requests support for four predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees to learn principles and practice for research in pediatric pulmonology and cystic fibrosis. It is our goal to train the next generation of top-flight pediatric pulmonology researchers. This program has been in existence for 25 years and has produced many of the leaders of pediatric pulmonology and cystic fibrosis now in academia. Its success continues. Of the 23 trainees who have left the grant and are not still in training or on medical leave, 78% are active researchers, 56% in faculty or equivalent positions, and 22% are research associates. Eight of nine MD's are in faculty positions, and five have had some funding. We propose a program that places the supervised research experience at the heart of the program, with supervision from faculty committees and oversight from an Executive Committee and outside reviewers in addition to the primary attention of the mentor. The training faculty of potential mentors numbers 25, 22 primary mentors most experienced, 19 of whom have federal funding, which totals over $]0 million/year. All trainees must complete a course in Lung Biology and Pathobiology, which is given in a three-year cycle, as well as attend one Journal Club, a weekly Research Seminar, and a course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. In addition, M.D. trainees must take a course in statistics and attend a weekly clinical conference. Predoctoral trainees must meet the requirements of the respective graduate programs in which they are enrolled and pass both a qualifying examination at the outset and the defense of a thesis at the conclusion of training. New supplemental mini-courses and workshops are now available for trainees at the university level (grant writing, preparing for faculty) and program level (seminars in new technologies and lab survival skills). Most trainees receive 4-5 years of research training in our program, not all of its supported by this grant. Most prepare a grant application under supervision, and most prepare papers, abstracts and presentations for publication and delivery at national meetings. These academic survival skills, combined with the research skills they acquire, should prepare our trainees for academic and other positions in biomedicine tomorrow. (End of Abstract)